l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Kiho
Kiho were abilities possessed by the more learned members of the Brotherhood of Shinsei. They could manifest themselves as advanced martial arts techniques, near-superhuman feats of athleticism or even spell-like elemental spirits. Kiho were similar to spells in that they were all aligned with one of the five elements, and by aligning their inner chi to one of those elements inside their body the monks were capable of inexplicable feats. When a kiho was performed they could sometimes be indistinguishible from spells. In addition to being kiho of elemental properties they could also be broken down into categories of martial/mushin, internal/aiki, Kharmic and mystical/zanshin kiho. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 252 Those developed by corrupted monks were categorized as Dark kiho. Way of the Shadowlands, p. 136 Martial Kiho Mushin kiho mostly took the form of precise strikes against a targets nerve centers. The strikes were called atemi, and while they rarely inflicted much damage to their target, they could render their target completely immobile. The non-nerve strikes were just normal jiujutsu attacks. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 253 Internal Kiho Aiki kiho were defensive kiho that drew upon the lifeforce of the monk to enchance their physical or mental capabilities. The monk bind their chi to the particular element and channeled their energy. While granting great powers the internal kiho also often came with drawbacks, and monks rarely utilized internal kiho unless in the direst circumstances. Kharmic Kiho Kharmic kiho were perhaps the most powerful of the kiho. Shintao postulated the existance of a great Kharmic Wheel, distributing every mortal soul the punishment or reward it is due. Kharmic kiho tapped into the vast resevoir of energy within the monk to achieve minor effects in the minor world. Each kiho had a specific trigger for it to occur, and if the trigger did not happen the kiho eventually dissipated. Mystical Kiho Zanshin kiho were the least understood kiho. They often defied explanation and verged from being merely incredible to supernatural. Only a soul on the path to Enlightenment could truly master a mystical kiho, and even then they would rarely have a true understanding of the mechanisms of the kiho. Dark Kiho The Shadowlands Taint disrupted and altered the balance of elements within all who became infected by it. An individual who possessed the ability to perform kiho and who became Tainted could keep some of his previous abilities, and might develop new, horrific kiho based on the Taint element. Staff Kiho Some monks, especially those who were strong in the Element of Water, whose own flowing nature and “soft strength” attuned it closely to staves, had devised kiho which focused their chi through their staves performing whirling movements instead of through unarmed blows or atemi strikes. “Staff Kiho” could only be used by a monk who was wielding a bo staff or a three-section staff. Book of Water, p. 188 Non-Monks and Kiho Kiho were a representation of a person's ability to understand their place in the universe, and the monks of the Brotherhood were unparalleled masters of this art. They were not the only ones who were capable of accessing this hidden power however, as some people were capable of performing kiho instinctively. Any such feat always impressed the Brotherhood, and these people would invariably reach high positions within the Brotherhood when they retired. Shugenja were the most likely to possess such knowledge due to their training as priests of the kami giving them a familiarity with both the elements and Shintao. There were rarely any non-monk, non-shugenja who learned kiho, but those few who were invariably study at a school with spiritual teachings. Kiho Air Kiho * Air Fist (martial) Way of the Open Hand, p. 19 * Be the Breeze (martial) Way of Shugenja, p. 78 * Breath of the Kumo (dark) * Calling the East Wind (martial) Book of Air, p. 191 * Censure of Thunder (martial, atemi) * Eye of the Eagle (internal) Book of Air, p. 190 * Flee the Darkness (kharmic) Way of Shinsei, p. 63 * Fortune's Breath (internal) Way of Shinsei, p. 61 * The Great Silence (mystical, atemi) Way of Shinsei, p. 62 * Harmony of the Mind (mystical) Way of the Open Hand, p. 29 * Hurricane Palm (martial) Book of Air, p. 192 * Inari's Wrath (mystical) * Kawaru Focus (mystical) Rebirth, by Jed Carleton and Rich Wulf * Kitsu's Leap (mystical) Masters of Magic, p. 134 * Kumo's Breath (dark) Way of the Open Hand Web Supplement, p. 37 * Riding the Clouds (mystical) Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 262 * Stain Upon the Soul (martial, atemi) * Steal the Air Dragon (internal) * Strike through the Wind (mystical) * Soul of the Four Winds (internal) * Soul of the Raging Storm (mystical) Hidden Emperor, p. 16 * The Thunder's Clap (martial, atemi) Way of Shugenja, p. 80 * Thunder's Word (mystical) * The Thunder Speaks (mystical) * Touch of the Storm (martial, atemi) * Way of the Willow (kharmic) * White Sense (internal) Way of the Open Hand Web Supplement, p. 32 * Wind's Truth (internal) * The Wind's Wisdom (internal) Earth Kiho * Bishamon's Grasp (kharmic) Book of Earth, p. 206 * The Calm of Shinsei (internal) * Child of the Corrupted Dragon (dark) * Cleansing Spirit (internal) Way of Shinsei, p. 56 * Depths of the World (internal) * Disrupt the Sixth Harmony (martial) Way of the Open Hand Web Supplement, p. 33 * Earth Needs No Eyes (internal) Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 263 * Earth Palm (martial, atemi) * Earthen Fist (internal) Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 255 * Embrace the Stone (internal) * Essence of Corruption (dark) * Fall Before the Master (internal) Art of the Duel, p. 60 * Grasp the Earth Dragon (internal) * Harmony in Earth (internal) * Harmony of the Body (kharmic) * Heart of Stone (kharmic) Way of Shinsei, p. 55 * Purity of Spirit (martial, atemi) * Remember the Mountain (internal) Way of Shugenja, p. 79 * Rest, My Brother (martial, atemi) * Rising Mountain (kharmic) Book of Earth, p. 207 * The Rolling Avalanche (martial, atemi) * Root the Mountain (mystical) Way of Shinsei, p. 57 * Shadowed Mountain (internal) Book of Earth, p. 205 * Shinsei's True Path (mystical) * Speed of the Mountains (kharmic, atemi) Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 264 * Walk Through the Mountains (mystical) * Ward against the Darkness (kharmic) Way of the Open Hand Web Supplement, p. 34 * Way of the Earth (martial) Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 256 * Wholeness In All (kharmic) Fire Kiho * Beginning and End (internal) * The Body is an Anvil (mystical) * Breaking Blow (martial) Way of Shinsei, p. 60 * Channel the Fire Dragon (internal) * Dance of the Flames (martial) * Destiny's Strike (martial) * Elemental Shock (kharmic) Way of the Shugenja, pp. 78-79 * Falling Star Strike (martial, atemi) * Fire's Fleeting Speed (martial) * Flame Fist (martial, atemi) Way of the Open Hand, p. 20 * Hitsu-do (internal) The Way of Shinsei, p. 61 * Kharmic Strike, also known as Ai Uchi (kharmic) Way of Shinsei, p. 59 Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 257 * Kuzushi (mystical) * Fire's Fleeting Speed (kharmic) * The Mind's Fire (internal) Book of Fire, p. 191 * Palm of Fire (mystical) * Purity of Shinsei (mystical) * Seven Storms' Fist (martial) Four Winds, p. 167 Book of Fire, p. 192 * Sever the Dark Lord's Touch (martial, atemi) Way of the Open Hand Web Supplement, p. 35 * Shatter the Elements (martial) * Strike of the Dragon (martial) * Thunderstroke (mystical) * Unbalance the Mind (Kuzushi) (mystical, atemi) * Way of Flame (internal) Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 258 Void Kiho * Ancestral Guidance (mystical) * Banish All Shadows (kharmic, atemi) Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, pp. 265-266 * Death Touch (Dim Mak Technique) (mystical, atemi) Way of Shinsei, p. 64 * Eight Directions Awareness (Happo Zashin) (mystical) Way of Shinsei, p. 65 * Eyes of the Wind (internal) Way of the Ninja, p. 62 * The Endless Well (mystical) * Kharmic Unison (kharmic) * Knowledge from Within (internal) Book of Void, p. 192 * Kukan-do (zanshin) * Mind/No-Mind (mystical, atemi) * One with All (kharmic) * Overwhelm the Spirit (martial) * The Power of Nothing (mystical) * Rebuke of the Heavens (kharmic) * Ryoku (martial) * Self, No Self (internal) * Sense the Balance (kharmic, atemi) * Serenity of Stars (internal) * Silent Solace (kharmic, atemi) Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 266 * Song of the World (kharmic) * Spin the Kharmic Wheel (kharmic, atemi) * Spirit Strike (martial) Rokugan, p. 54 * Strike of Silent Waters (martial) Hidden Emperor, p. 30 * Striking Through the Void (martial) * To the Last Breath (kharmic) Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 267 * Touch of the Void Dragon (internal) * Unattunement (kharmic) * Void Fist (mystical, atemi) Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 259 * Way of Void (Kukan-do) (mystical) * Whispers on the Wind (internal) Way of the Ninja, p. 63 * Will of Destiny (kharmic) Times of Treachery (Imperial Herald v2#18), by Shawn Carman * The World Disappears (internal) Water Kiho * Across the Orochi's Back (internal) * As the Breakers (kharmic, atemi) Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 265 * Boundless Depths of Water (kharmic) * Buoyed by the Kami (mystical) * Chi Protection (martial, atemi) Way of Shinsei, p. 58 * Dharma Technique (martial, staff) Book of Water, p. 189 * Ebb and Flow (kharmic) Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 260 * Fate's Merciful Hand (kharmic) * Freezing the Lifeblood (martial, atemi) * Gift of the Water Dragon (kharmic) * Heart of Suitengu (internal) Hidden Emperor, p. 16 * Musubi (kharmic, staff) * Partaking the Waves (internal) * Ride the Water Dragon (kharmic) * Slap the Wave (martial) * Speak to the Soul (mystical) * Speed of the Waterfall (internal) * Spirit of Water (mystical) * Tasaii-do (martial, atemi, staff) * Venom's Touch (dark) * Water Fist (martial) Way of the Open Hand, p. 20 * Waves in All Things (mystical) Taint Kiho * Blessings of Jigoku (dark) Time of the Void, p. 36 * Bloodstrike (dark) * Corrupted Touch (dark) * Touch of Corruption (dark) * Category:Rokugani Language Category:Articles with Pictures